Best Friend Forever
by ofiai17
Summary: Statis.  Aku berharap akan itu.  Aku memohon agar waktu 'kita' terhenti. Membeku. Tak tersentuh, tanpa cacat. Tak ternodai oleh kehangatannya. Dia yang bernama 'cinta'.


**Disclaimer: GS/GSD bukan (dan tak akan pernah jadi) milik saya...**

Dibuat atas request adik dari dunia maya :) dengan diiringi Loves Me Not-nya t.A.T.U. (dan tanpa ada maksud yang menjurus ke arah shoujo-ai). Enjoy..

* * *

><p>Aku tahu suatu saat saat ini akan tiba…<p>

* * *

><p>"Aku akan menikah," katamu dengan binar bahagia.<p>

Aku tersenyum. Getir.

"Benarkah?" pekikku-dengan topeng bahagia yang menyamarkan isi hati dan pikiranku. "Selamat ya! Syukurlah… akhirnya kau jadi nyonya Zala juga setelah sekian lama menanti," candaku-masih dalam tabir kebohongan.

* * *

><p>Tapi aku tak menyangka bahwa aku akan merasa sesakit ini…<p>

Lalu aku harus bagaimana?

* * *

><p>Kau tersipu.<p>

_Ah.._ pikirku. _Aku tak akan sanggup merusak senyuman itu seberapa inginnya aku…_

* * *

><p>Statis.<p>

Aku berharap akan itu.

Aku memohon. Terus memohon. Agar waktu 'kita' terhenti. Membeku. Diam bagai fosil-fosil purbakala yang bergeming dalam dinginnya keabadian dibalik bekuan balok es. Tak tersentuh, tanpa cacat. Tak ternodai oleh kehangatannya-oleh kehadirannya.

Tapi sudah terlambat.

Dia datang dan melelehkan waktu kita.

Dia yang bernama 'cinta'.

* * *

><p>"Terimakasih sudah menemaniku hari ini. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya tanpa kamu.."<p>

Aku pura-pura tersenyum, lagi. "Ah, dasar kau ini! Bukankah untuk itulah sahabat ada? Cih… lagipula dimana Zala disaat-saat seperti ini? Dia yang akan menikah malah mangkir dari tugas mengatur daftar undangan…"

Kau menepuk pundakku sembari tertawa kecil. "Sudahlah.. dia sudah cukup repot mencari tempat resepsi yang tepat. Jangan salahkan dia, Luna."

Kau lalu duduk didepan cermin, dengan senyuman bahagia. Jemarimu memainkan gaun pengantin yang bergeming anggun di pangkuanmu.

Aku menatapmu dengan tajam. Tujuh hari lagi. Tujuh hari dan dia akan seutuhnya direnggut dariku.

Dulu kau tidak seperti itu. Cagalli yang kukenal bukanlah gadis yang berdiri didepan cermin sembari berangan-angan tentang hari pernikahannya. Kau telah berubah-menjadi sosok yang asing tak kukenal. 'Kau siapa?' Siapa yang mengubahmu? Waktu, cinta, atau dia?

"Cagalli," panggilku pelan. "Kalau… aku bilang aku tidak menyetujui pernikahan kalian… kau… akan bagaimana?"

Aku menantikan reaksinya. Sesuai perkiraanku-dia terdiam. Gaun pengantin-harta berharga yang sedari tadi ia timang terjatuh dari dekapannya.

Aku memperhatikannya menarik nafas panjang sebelum menjawab, "Aku pasti akan membalas bertanya 'Kau bercanda, kan?'" Dia tersenyum-atau lebih tepatnya dia memaksakan untuk tersenyum.

"Lalu bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku tidak bercanda?"

Aku ingin mengujimu. Apa kau akan goyah kalau aku bilang aku tak merestuimu? Apa yang akan kau pilih-ego atau rasa bersahabatmu?

Kau beranjak menghampiriku."Kenapa?" tanyamu lirih-seakan takut aku mendengar pertanyaanmu dan memberi jawaban yang tak kau inginkan.

Sederhana. "Aku tidak menyukainya." Ya-lebih dari itu, aku _bahkan _membencinya.

Aku dapat merasakan jemarimu yang gemetar di pundakku saat kau menanyakan,"Apa karena aku?"

Aku menggeleng. "Bukan." _Harusnya_ kau tahu kenapa.

_Aku kesal karena dia merebutmu dariku._

Dan, ya, kau memang tahu. "Walaupun setelah aku menikah nanti,tidak akan ada yang berubah. Aku akan tetap jadi Cagalli, sahabat Luna," ujarmu lembut. Kedua tanganmu menggenggam erat tanganku.  
>Aku memejamkan mataku, mencoba menahan air mataku agar tidak jatuh. Tapi aku tahu kalau kau tersenyum, memberiku janji.<p>

_'Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Kita akan terus bersama selamanya.'_

* * *

><p>Kau berbohong.<p>

Begitu pula aku.

* * *

><p>Bukankah kau telah berjanji?<p>

Kalau kau bahagia, maka kumaafkan kebohonganmu.

_'Kalau Luna bahagia, aku juga bahagia.'_

Asal kau bahagia.. Tak peduli betapa gelapnya rasa kesepian ini.

* * *

><p>"Sepertinya sahabatmu itu tidak menyukaiku," ujarnya suatu saat padamu.<p>

"Masa?" jawabmu-mengujinya. Dia tampak kebingungan dan ragu-ragu sejenak.

"Rasanya… seperti dia membenciku karena aku sudah merebutmu."

Kau tersenyum maklum. "Luna itu tidak punya orangtua. Dia hanya tinggal bersama kakek dan adiknya Meyrin, yang masih duduk di sekolah dasar. Dia sudah bersamaku sejak kecil.. Baginya aku mungkin sudah seperti figur seorang kakak. Wajar kalau dia cemburu padamu. Karena kakaknya harus berbagi kasih dengan orang lain."  
>Ia menghela nafas, merasa kecewa pada balasanmu yang tak memihak padanya. "Tapi aku bukan adikmu, atau orang lain." Ia lalu mengecup pipimu. "Aku suamimu."<p>

"Tentu saja"

Kau tertawa dan balas menciumnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, 'suamiku'… ada hal yang ingin kuberitahukan kepadamu."

* * *

><p>"Apa?" Kata-kata itu meluncur spontan dari mulutku, mewakili rasa takut dan terkejut yang kurasakan. Alih-alih menjawab, kau malah tertawa. "Kau serius?" ulangku.<p>

Kau mengangguk. Tanganmu beralih ke perutmu dan membelainya dengan lembut. Dan senyum permanen seakan melekat diwajahmu saat kau memberitahuku. "Ya, Luna. Sebentar lagi kau akan jadi bibi."

Benci.  
>Aku ingin dia lenyap diantara kita.<br>'Cinta'mu itu.. Dan buah dari cinta kalian berdua.  
>Mereka merebutmu dariku. Merebut satu-satunya sahabatku.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ah, Luna. Apa kabar?" sapanya dengan keramahan yang memuakkan.<p>

"Cagalli ada?"

"Dia sedang keluar sebentar. Silakan masuk, akan kubuatkan minum sembari menungunya datang," ujarmu dengan senyum formalitasmu. Dasar pongah-merasa menang karena Cagalli lebih memilihmu, ya? Menjijikkan.

Aku mengikutinya masuk ke ruang tamu. Dia mempersilakanku untuk duduk sebelum beranjak ke dapur.

Sementara menunggu, aku memandangi sekelilingku. Jadi ini yang kau sebut rumah, Cagalli? Ruang tamu yang penuh berhiaskan fotomu dan _mereka_. Tempat yang asing bagiku yang tak lagi mengenalmu.

Tanganku menjangkau salah satu pigura dengan kau dan _mereka_ di dalamnya.

Kau memang tak berubah, tapi keberadaan mereka mengubahmu. Mungkin lebih baik kalau mereka tak ada.

Aku tersenyum. _Betul_. Akan lebih baik kalau mereka tak ada. _Ya, kan Cagalli?_

Kulangkahkan kaki menuju dapur, merencanakan perhitungan dengan orang yang telah merebut hartaku.

* * *

><p>Athrun sama sekali tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi. Yang ia tahu adalah ada sebilah pisau yang kini menembus perutnya-dan rasa sakit yang dengan cepat menjalar di tubuhnya.<p>

Tanpa sempat merespon, pisau itu dicabut paksa dari tubuhnya dan kembali dihujamkan lagi ke dadanya.

_Apa yang terjadi?_ Lalu kesadaran merayapinya. _Luna yang menusuknya_. Ia berontak dan melawan, mencoba menahan Luna. Namun luka mempengaruhinya sehingga ia terjatuh.

"Akan lebih baik kalau kau tidak ada."

_Luna akan membunuhnya._ Pemahaman itu seakan memberinya kekuatan. Ia mentackle kaki Luna-membuatnya tersungkur. Pisau digenggamannya jatuh. Athrun merangkak meraihnya. Menyadari rencana Athrun, Luna bangkit dan mencoba mendahului Athrun meraih pisau yang dijatuhkannya.

Ia tersenyum saat ia berhasil menggenggam pisau itu kembali di tangannya.

Menyadari situasi yang tak menguntungkan baginya, Athrun berkata, "Aku dan Cagalli satu. Kalau kau membunuhku, kau juga akan membunuhnya." Itu adalah ancaman. Nama Cagalli adalah ultimatum bagi Luna.

Namun, kesadaran Athrun pudar sebelum ia mendengar jawaban dari tantangan yang ia berikan.

* * *

><p>"<em>Aku dan Cagalli satu."<em>

_Kau tidak dibutuhkan, Luna. Aku yang Cagalli butuhkan._

Luna terhenyak.

_Yang seharusnya tidak ada itu kau._

Ia mendekatkan pisau ke pergelangan tangan kirinya lalu mengirisnya-dalam.

Di saat bersamaan, terdengar suara teriakan Cagalli di pintu dapur.

* * *

><p>Aku melihatmu di sudut mataku. "Athrun! Athrun! Tolong!" teriakmu panik-berulangkali memanggil namanya.<p>

_Cagalli, kapan kau akan memanggil namaku lagi?  
><em>

_'Luna'_

"Seseorang! Tolong! Athrun!" Kau memeluk tubuh kotornya yang bersimbah darah-menangis.

_Aku disini-apa kau tak melihatku, hey, Cagalli?_

Ah.. Bodohnya aku. Disaat terakhirpun..  
>Bukan namaku yang ia panggil.<p>

Aku sudah lenyap ketika kau melihatku-menyadari keberadaanku dan berteriak memanggilku. Aku telah sirna ketika kau menghubungi 118. Sudah terlambat ketika kau menangisiku-karena aku sudah tidak bisa mendengar.

Cagalli, aku berbohong..  
>Karena aku tak akan bisa hidup selamanya untuk menepati janji itu.<p>

'_Cagalli dan Luna, best friend forever'_

_**fin**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note :<strong> _

Fic ini didedikasikan (?) untuk **Pearl**-chan a.k.a Pearl Jeevas... Selamat ya atas kelulusannya :D maaf setelah setahun merequest baru bisa saya publish sekarang... Semoga dengan ini janji saya lunas ya.. :p

Erm... saya tahu ini mengecewakan... (herannya, saya malah merasa sreg sama fic ini dibanding fic-fic saya sebelumnya, entah kenapa semi poem dan tipe 'patahan adegan' membuat saya deg-degan (?)) :p

Saya harap saya berhasil menangkap feel 'sahabat yang ditinggal demi pacar' (istilah lainnya prahara pacar versus sahabat) XDD Mohon maaf atas typo yang berseliweran dan kawan-kawannya yang bertebaran...

Akhir kata... Mohon flame saya dengan lemah lembut dan gemulai...

_**Salam, Ofiai.**  
><em>


End file.
